The Bullied Past of the Breeder
by LovingGinger30
Summary: While in Johto Region, when Ash vanishes from a Pokemon Center, Brock and Misty learned that Ash got bullied by another group of mean trainers. Plus thing's doesn't help for Ash when Team Rocket ambushes Ash as well.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I always wanted to do a story where Brock reveals something about himself that Ash and Misty never knew that will bring new light to the breeder.

It is the early in the evening in the Johto region as Ash, Brock, and Misty are at a Pokemon Center on the way to Olivine City. Brock and Misty are in the cafeteria waiting for Ash so to eat dinner. Pikachu and his other pokémon are getting treated from the training, battling other trainers, and defeating another lame Team Rocket attempt to steal Pikachu. Ash is heading towards the cafeteria when he is confronted by a group of mean looking trainers.

The leader looks at Ash with a disapproving glare at him. She looks very average in her appearance, but her attitude is about as worst and vindictive like Jessie. "So you must be that kid that everyone is talking about. You are the one who has helped so many people in the surrounding areas like getting a Gloom out from that gym when it was caught on fire". The girl said to Ash as she is older than him and Misty but slightly younger than Brock.

Ash looks at the female trainer and her group of friends. "Umm yeah, it wasn't a big deal. My name is". Ash said to the female trainer. The others in the group are not pleased with him.

"She doesn't care about your name kid". Her second in command said to Ash as the others glare at Ash.

Ash frowns as he looks at them. Brock and Misty are not with him as they are wondering where he is. The girl trainer glares at Ash. "Those two who are waiting for you has better things to do than traveling around with you. Once they know how big of a loser you are, they probably would never travel with you again. They will not travel with you forever. You might as well get use to the idea of traveling alone. Plus you need them to defeat those three clowns on your own. I bet that you haven't even defeat those three by yourself, and you are relying on your friends to bail you out from that kind of situation. On top of that, they don't even know how common Pikachu are, so they are losers for trying to steal something so commonly found". The leader said to Ash as she pushes him down.

Ash frowns as he notices the group walking by him. He notices that they are laughing at him as they are heading towards a different part of the center. He has tears building in his eyes as he hasn't really experienced that on the road. He stands up as he doesn't want to cry in front of Brock and Misty.

In the cafeteria, Ash walks in as he notice that Brock and Misty are waiting. "Hey Ash, we were getting kind of worried". Misty said to Ash. Brock nods as he notices that something is different about the young trainer.

"Yeah once we eat, we will feel better about things". Brock said to Ash. He looks at Ash as he notices the facial expression on the trainer's face is somber and solemn.

Ash looks at Brock and Misty as the very words that the bully leader told him. "Yeah eating is good". Ash said to them as he has a slight smile on his face. Misty and Brock look at each other as they seem to buy the expression on Ash's face.

As they got a plate of food, Ash did eat his dinner. However, it is not the fast pace that he normally does. "Do you have something on your mind Ash? You are not eating as fast that you normally do". Brock said to Ash.

Misty nods as she also jumps into the conversation. "Yeah you normally get thirds by now". Misty said to Ash as she doesn't know what really happened.

Ash puts a light smile on his face as he looks at Brock and Misty. He is trying to

cover what is really going on. "Nothing other than the upcoming battle with the Olivine City Gym Leader". Ash said to them. He notices the same group of trainers that bullied him just before as they were leaving the cafeteria. "I am not going to get seconds or even thirds tonight anyways". Ash said to them as he gets up with his tray with a slightly empty plate.

Brock and Misty look at Ash as something is definitely wrong. "Is something wrong Ash"? Misty asks Ash as she is getting concerned about him.

Ash looks at them as he nods to them. He is still trying to hide what happened earlier. "I am fine Misty. I am going to bed early". Ash said to them as he leaves the cafeteria.

Brock and Misty are stunned as red flags are going off. "Something is not right Misty. He never gotten that somber and solemn unless it is one of his pokémon being really injured or dealing with a bad loss from a battle". Brock said to Misty as he is getting the feeling that something must have happened.

Misty slightly frowns as she agrees with Brock. "You are right about that Brock. Plus I hate to admit this but we need the normal Ash back and that includes him stuffing his face". Misty said to Brock as she is determined to get it out of him.

Brock and Misty got up as they left the cafeteria as well.

The two older trainers went back to the room that they are renting for the night. The room is dark with the lights out. They spot Ash already asleep in bed. Pikachu is close by to him as it is sleeping right by his side. Brock and Misty walks out of the room as they went to the lobby.

"Do you think he cried himself to sleep? It is not like him to do that". Misty asks Brock as she is getting concerned about Ash.

Brock nods as he looks at Misty. "It is a possibility that he did. It is not like him at all which means something must have happened to Ash, and we are not aware about it". Brock said to Misty as he feels awful for Ash.

"Yeah, he must have covered it up with the slight smiles. He must have saw someone who did something to him, and it brought back the somber expression". Misty said to Brock as she thinks about his unusual behavior. The two trainers has a full mind to get to the bottom of it. What they do not know is that the group of bullies are planning something else as well. The bullies leave the Pokémon Center as they are laughing as well.

Brock and Misty walk into the room as they spot Ash sleeping. Misty has a compassionate expression on her face. "Oh Ash, please tell us what's wrong and what happened. Please sleep well". Misty said to a sleeping Ash as she gets into her bed where Togepi is waiting for her.

"Feel better soon Ash", Brock also said to Ash as they both drift off to bed. They have no idea that the bullies are outside of the Pokémon Center as they have a sick plan to separate Ash from them.

"Now Alakazam teleport that boy and his Pikachu away from them and the Pokémon Center". The leader said to her Alakazam. Alakazam nods as it uses its teleport attack. It teleports Ash and Pikachu out of the center.

Ash and Pikachu are still asleep as they have no idea what just happened. The group carries Ash and Pikachu towards a boat that is tied off at a dock on a river. "Good luck on getting back to your friends loser". The leader said to Ash as they untie the rope to the dock. The river current carries the boat away with a sleeping Ash and Pikachu in it. "Lets go", the leader said to them as they head towards the road.

That night at a campfire, Jessie, James, and Meowth are hungry like usual. "What if we ambush the twerp when he is very alone and vulnerable". Jessie said to James and Meowth as it is something that they haven't really tried to steal Pikachu.

James and Meowth look at each other as it is a something to consider. "It is something to try again. The last time we did that we almost succeeded with taking Chikorita, and Pikachu wasn't even with him". James said to Jessie as Meowth agrees with him.

"Yeah plus we didn't even have a mecha at that time neither". Meowth points it out to Jessie. It is annoyed that they can't seem to defeat Ash and his friends.

Jessie smirks as she looks at James and Meowth. "That might be true. What I am talking about is the twerp really be lost and separated from the other twerps on a way that we didn't cause it. That way the twerp will be more vulnerable to our attack that he won't see us coming". Jessie said to James and Meowth as she has a plan.

"Lay it on us", James and Meowth said to Jessie. Jessie smirks as she gives the full details to them. The guys smirk as they like the plan.

The next morning at the Pokémon Center, Brock and Misty are waking up for the day. "Morning Brock, Ash are you awake"? Misty said to Brock and Ash as she sees an empty bed. She is stunned as it is the very bed that Ash slept last night. It is empty, and Ash's jacket, his other pokémon, and pokedex are here. "Brock we got a problem". Misty said to Brock as she realizes that Ash is not in the room.

Brock sits up in bed as he is awake. "What's wrong Misty"? Brock asks Misty as he rubs his eyes as he doesn't know what's wrong.

"Ash and Pikachu are not here". Misty said to Brock. She is looking all over in the room from them. Brock quickly gets out of bed as it a big problem.

"What, they couldn't have left without us. Plus it is possible that he went to the bathroom". Brock said to Misty. They quickly get dressed. Brock went to check the bathrooms and showers while Misty checked out else where of the Pokémon Center. They don't get much sign of him.

Brock and Misty went to the lobby as they are empty handed. "It is not like Ash to run off on his own like that". Misty said to Brock as she is getting worried about him.

"You are right about that Misty. Plus Ash has been acting weird since last night. We need to see if anything out of the ordinary happened last night". Brock said to Misty. They quickly went to Nurse Joy. She notices the urgency in their voices.

"Of course, I will show you where the security video is kept at". Nurse Joy said to them. She is concerned that a trainer mysteriously vanished even after it got locked up for the night for curfew.

Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy are in the security room as they are watching footage from last night. Brock and Misty are stunned that a group of trainers bullied Ash. The footage also showed Ash heading back to the room as he had Pikachu with him. He is shown to be crying and upset about the bullying that he took on. "No wonder Ash felt awful". Misty said to them as she is angry that Ash was being bullied last night.

Brock nods as he has a solemn expression on his face. It is like he is trying to be strong for them. "Is there security cameras on the outside of the building"? Brock asks Nurse Joy as he is wondering about the outside security cameras.

Nurse Joy turns to Brock as she nods to him. "Yes there is. It might be that it caught something from outside of the center closest to your room". Nurse Joy said to Brock and Misty.

Brock and Misty look at each other as they look at the footage. The footage shows that the blinds are open. As the group went to bed, it appears that they are still in the room. All the sudden, it shows both Ash and Pikachu vanish like they were teleported out. "So Ash and Pikachu got teleported away". Misty said to them as it is what the footage shows.

"It appears so Misty. There are a huge number psychic pokemon that can use teleport. However, the psychic type pokemon has to be very well trained in order to teleport people. My guess is that someone in that group has a psychic pokémon that did this. Where ever Ash and Pikachu are now, they will know really quickly that they are lost and separated from us without them realizing it. Plus Ash only has Pikachu with him". Brock said to Misty as it is very bad.

Misty nods as she looks at Brock. "It is not Ash's fault that they are completely lost right now. We better find him and fast". Misty said to Brock as they quickly leave the Pokémon Center.

Brock grabs out one of his pokémon while Misty luckily grabs Noctowl's pokemon. It is not long that Crowbat and Noctowl comes out. "We need you two to find Ash and Pikachu". Brock said to them. His urgency to the two pokémon are clear to them as they took off.

"Is there anything close by to help us to point in the right direction"? Misty asks Brock as she is getting worried about Ash and Pikachu.

"Honestly, you two are pathetic to search for that loser boy. The both of you should be traveling without that bumbling loser kid". The leader said to Brock and Misty as they are laughing at them.

Misty frowns as it is the same group that was bullying Ash last night. She is very angry as she has her mallet out and ready to pound on them. "What did you say"? Misty asks them as she is scary angry.

Brock frowns as they got underneath Misty's skin. "They are not worth it Misty". Brock said to Misty. He is angry like she is, but he is not showing it.

Some guys in the group are scared, but the leader and the right hand guy are not. "You must be a crazy psychotic girl for carrying that thing around. It is a wonder that boys doesn't really like you". The leader said to Misty as they are targeting her next.

"Yeah you really should be in a mental hospital for your psychotic face". The right hand guy said to Misty. He is is really laughing at her.

Brock frowns as he figures out it is mostly them that has put down Ash and Misty. Plus he has no doubt that one of them has the psychic pokémon that teleported Ash out of the Pokémon Center last night. "If you two are done being insecure about yourselves, then maybe you would quit bullying other people". Brock said to them as it is not getting underneath his skin.

The group are stunned as it is Brock who hasn't been effected by it. The leader and the right hand guy are stunned as they look at Brock. The others look at each other as they realize that he is not effected by their bullying. "What did you say to us slanted eyes"? The leader asks Brock as she is getting really angry.

Brock's expression doesn't reveal the name calling getting to him. "You heard me. You two are very insecure about yourselves and decide to bully my friends and probably used a psychic type to teleport one of my best friends out along with his Pikachu. That best friend maybe dense and younger than me, but he is one of the most bravest people that I have ever known. He is like an additional little brother to me. I suggest that you turn yourselves in for what you have done now". Brock said to them as he is angry about it. Misty is stunned as she has never seen that side in Brock before.

The rest of the group are beyond scared as the leader is laughing about it. The second in command is stunned . "Turn ourselves in, yeah right, Officer Jenny is not even here to do a thing about it. How about a battle just to show you two that you are just as pathetic with that loser kid. My Alakazam will teach you a lesson go". The leader said to Brock as she lets out the psychic type pokemon.

"If it is a battle that you want, a battle is what you are going to get. Go Onix", Brock said to the female trainer as the battle gets started.

"Alakazam use pysbeam", the leader said to Alakazam. Alakazam starts firing a psybeam at Onix.

"Onix meet it with rock throw attack". Brock said to Onix. Onix roars as rocks are thrown at the Alakazam.

As the two attacks collide, the leader frowns as she notice that her right hand guy is not in the battle with her. "What are you wait for join in the battle". The leader said to the right hand guy.

The guy frowns as he doesn't want to be a part of it anymore. "You are on your own. After all, it was your idea to seperate that kid from his friends". The guy said to the leader as he and the others left her.

"What", the leader said to the guy as they walked away. She frowns as she glares at them. She grabs out two more pokeballs out. "How dare you made my crew leave". The leader said to Brock as she is angry.

"They made a choice to leave because what they are doing is wrong". Misty said to the leader. She is angry as she has a gut feeling that Ash is in trouble of some kind.

The leader glares at Misty as she is beyond angry. "Alakazam use psychic on Onix. Machamp now go punch him directly, and Arbok use poison sting on them directly". The leader said to her pokémon as she lets out her Machamp and Arbok to directly attack on them.

Brock and Misty are stunned as Onix is caught in the psychic hold. "That is against the rules". Misty said to the leader. The two are stunned as the impact is getting closer and closer to them.

"Use protect now", a female voice said to them as a Chansey appears in front of Brock and Misty with a powerful veil.

"Now Growlithe use roar", Officer Jenny said to her growlithe as she arrives just in time.

The pokémon hears the roar as they are sent back to the leader's pokeballs. The leader is stunned as the battle is over. "What, it cannot end like this not until I am done with them". The leader said to them as she glares at Brock.

"You are done bullying trainers and using pokémon attacks to do illegal things. You are under arrest". Officer Jenny said to the leader as she puts cuffs on the leader.

The leader frowns as she is caught by the police. "What, you have no proof of this". The leader said to Officer Jenny as she is furious.

"Wanna bet, there are multiple reports of you and your crews actions from all over Johto and Kanto combined. Plus the league knows all about your cheating ways to get rare pokémon from beginning trainers as well". Officer Jenny said to the leader as she arrests her and the crew.

Brock and Misty are stunned as they learn that the leader and her crew are wanted for doing that sort of thing. Onix is on the ground as it is not too badly hurt from the battle. "Thank you Nurse Joy ams Officer Jenny", Misty said to them as Brock is not in his lover boy mostly because of Ash being missing.

"It is no problem plus I think they have found him". Nurse Joy said to them as she spots Noctowl and Crowbat in the sky.

Brock and Misty turn as they came back with news. "Did you find Ash and Pikachu"? Brock asks them. The two pokemon nod as they want them to follow them.

"We better go Brock". Misty said to Brock as they have a bad feeling that Ash is in a lot of trouble of his own. Brock nods as he puts Onix back into its pokeball and follows Noctowl and Crowbat to Ash.

Meanwhile with Ash, he is having a beyond bad day. He some how woke up on a boat with Pikachu flowing down a river. It nearly went towards a bunch of rapids, and the two of them got out of there. Ash sprains his ankle and lost a shoe in the midst of it. As the two tried to relax and staying out, Ash and Pikachu gets ambushed by a Team Rocket mecha. As the two battles and trying to get away, the mecha is Pika-proof. The mecha lands some physical blows on Ash as well. Ash lands on the ground as he is in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong twerp, you are too alone and vulnerable to do a thing. Now Pikachu is finally ours". Jessie said to Ash as a the arm went in to grab Pikachu.

As the arm goes in closer and closer to Pikachu, Ash gets in the way as the arm grabs him instead. He is lifted into the air. "How dare you get in our way". James said to Ash as the mecha didn't grab Pikachu.

Pikachu glares at them as it's sacs are emitting electric sparks. It is not very happy as it has to fight to get Ash back. "If you use your thunderbolt, your twerpy trainer gets it instead". Meowth said to Pikachu.

"James launch it now, and then we will ditch him away". Jessie said to James as they are planning to get away.

"Arm launch", James said to Jessie as he presses a button. He is getting excited about finally getting Pikachu from the twerp after so long.

Ash frowns as he watches the arm getting closer and closer to Pikachu. "Pikachu look out". Ash yells out loud to Pikachu.

As the arm almost grabs pikachu, a rock type pokemon hits it straight on thus damaging it. Team Rocket are stunned as the others found them. "WHAT", the trio said as Brock and Misty arrives.

"Brock, Misty", Ash said to them as he is happy to see them. He sighs as it gives him some hope. He is still trapped in the mechincal grip.

Jessie frowns as the others has arrived to help. "We were one step away from getting Pikachu". Jessie said to them as she glare at Brock and Misty.

"It just got harder to steal Pikachu". Misty said to them. She is really angry as she glares at the trio. Brock also glares at them as they have to free Ash first before sending them away.

"Onix use your tail to break that other mechincal arm". Brock said to Onix. Onix roars as it uses its tail to break the mechanical arm that has Ash.

Ash looks at them as the mecha arm is broken. he slips as he is falling towards the ground. "Bayleaf come out and use vine whip to catch Ash now". Misty said as she lets out his Bayleaf.

The grass type pokemon is let out as it uses its vines to catch Ash. Ash sighs in relief as he is back on the ground again. "Now let's finish them off". Ash said to them as he is ignoring the pain that he is in.

"Hold on Ash, we will take care of it". Misty said to Ash as Brock agrees with her. Ash looks at them as he nods to them.

"Onix use rock throw attack now". Brock said to Onix. "Starmie use bubble beam and pikachu you know what to do". Misty said to Pikachu.

The three attacks collide with the mecha in an explosion. "We almost had it. He was so vulnerable and his friends came in to save him". Jessie said to Meowth and James as she is angry about it.

"Perhaps next time, he will be truly be vulnerable on different circumstances". James said to Jessie as he thinks about it.

"Until then", Meowth said to them as they are blasting off again. A ding is seen in the sky as it is over.

Ash sighs as he looks at Brock and Misty. "Guys, I am sorry. I didn't know where or how I". Ash said to them as he is visibly upset.

"It is not your fault Ash, and you have no reason to apologize". Misty said to Ash as she is not angry with him.

Ash looks at them as he looks down on himself. He wants to break down and cry in front of them. "Yes I do Misty. That girl said that you guys won't travel around with me forever and might as well get use to traveling alone". Ash said to them as tears are profusely falling down his face. She also said that you need them to defeat those three clowns on your own. I bet that you haven't even defeat those three by yourself, and you are relying on your friends to bail you out from that kind of situation. I tried to single handily defeating Team Rocket on my own. I even failed at that miserably". Ash said to them as he cries as it really hurt him like that.

Brock and Misty are stunned as they comfort Ash. "She is mostly wrong about that Ash. It is true that we might not travel together forever with you. However what she doesn't understand the great friendship that we have and share". Misty said to Ash.

"Misty is right Ash. There might be a time in the future that you may have to face those three all by yourself. However, you will not be truly alone because you will always have us by your side and your pokemon as well. Plus you were not even full strength when Team Rocket ambushes you". Brock said to Ash. He has a compassionate expression on his face.

Ash smiles to them as the pain that he was in earlier has caught up to him. Pikachu nods as it agrees with Brock and Misty. "Thanks guys, after everything that has happened, I think I want to get thirds on food". Ash said to them as he passed out as he collapses to the ground.

Brock catches Ash in time as they must have realized that the young trainer really took a pounding before they arrived to help. "We need to get to a Pokemon Center", Brock said to Misty. Misty nods as the pokémon are returned to their pokeballs.

At another Pokémon Center, Ash is in a recovery room as he is coming back around. Brock and Misty are right by his side as he has some questions of his own. "Before you came for me, did you guys confront them"? Ash asks them as he sits up in bed.

"Yeah we did, and it is mostly Brock that handled them". Misty said to Ash. Brock nods as he smirks to Ash.

Ash turns to Brock as he is confused about it. Brock nods as he looks at Ash. "When I was a kid and my younger siblings were born, I was bullied at school because of my eyes. I didn't really have

much friends. My dad told me that the bullies were insecure about their own issues, and I needed to stand up for myself in tough way like a rock type pokemon. Meanless to say, when I told my school bullies that, I gotten beaten up for it. The bullies were punished for it, and after that people stopped bullying me. When my younger siblings were growing up, I protected them and when they gotten bullies of their own. I gave the bullies a warning so fast that they went away with their tails between their legs". Brock said to Ash.

Ash smiles as he looks at Brock. He is feeling a bit better about things. "Wow, I had no idea that you were bullied Brock". Ash said to Brock as he realizes that he has learned more about him than he ever did before.

"Normally I disagree with Ash on things, but he is right about this". Misty said to Ash as she is slightly teasing him.

Ash gives Misty a look as he sighs to her. "Hey it does happen sometimes". Ash said to Misty. Pikachu is giggling at the both of them.

Misty turns to Brock as she lightly smiles at him. "You know Brock seeing you back against that leader and her crew has made me see you in a new light and way. Plus there might be a beautiful girl who will see it as well and truly develop romantic feelings for you". Misty said to Brock.

Brock nods as he smiles to his friends. "Thanks guys", Brock said to Ash and Misty as they are together again and the journey continues.

End Story


End file.
